


Make Me Strong (Yeah, You Make Me Bold)

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Series: Water park 'verse [7]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, bones buys blue sheets - waterpark verse, waterpark verse - part 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones likes Jim in blue. The problem is, he didn't realize quite how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Strong (Yeah, You Make Me Bold)

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had a dream the other night. In this dream, Bones bought himself and Jim sapphire blue sheets because he wanted to see them against Jim’s body. And I’m supposed to be working on the epic wedding fic, but damn if that thought just would not leave me the fuck alone. I also realized I wrote this entire long thing about Jim falling in love with Bones, but I have yet to explain when Bones fell in love with Jim.

_**Fic: Make Me Strong (Yeah, You Make Me Bold)**_  
Title: Make Me Strong (Yeah, You Make Me Bold)  
Series: Star Trek XI: [Waterpark](http://ken-ichijouji.livejournal.com/21874.html) vs. the World  
Rating: NC-17 (woo!)  
Disclaimer: I'm really bad about remembering to post those. Anyways, I own nothing associate with Star Trek. The only thing I can take credit for? The sheets.  
Summary: Bones likes Jim in blue. The problem is, he didn't realize quite how much.  
Notes: So. I had a dream the other night. In this dream, Bones bought himself and Jim sapphire blue sheets because he wanted to see them against Jim’s body. And I’m supposed to be working on the epic wedding fic, but damn if that thought just would not leave me the fuck alone. I also realized I wrote this entire long thing about Jim falling in love with Bones, but I have yet to explain when Bones fell in love with Jim.

So this is me, writing unrepentant porn where Bones discovers his feelings and shoehorning it into my water park verse for no other reason than the simple fact that _I can_.

Oh whatever, like any of you will complain.

Yes, the title is taken from "Like a Virgin." Shut up. It was either that or some sort of terrible pun involving the color blue, be thankful I went with this. Also I have to share that I got smacked with how well it fits them during the “Power of Madonna” episode of _Glee_. If I could pull off songfics, you bet your ass I’d have written that. Jim's love totally thawed out what was scared and cold. Or something.

This one is pretty much the Kirk and McCoy show, with a surprise appearance by surprise Scotty because I realized that Bones and Scotty have exchanged, like, a sentence in all of the things I’ve written. And that just ain't right. This takes place in between "You Can Save That Drama (For Another Day)" and the epilogue of "Stop (The Love You Save.)"

It all started innocently enough.

It was just your average Thursday evening where Jim and Leonard were both on alpha shift. When their days were through, Jim came to his office to get him; they would walk up to the mess for dinner, and go back to their quarters. Both of them were in the process of changing clothes when it happened.

As always, Bones discarded his tunic somewhat haphazardly over his shoulder as he reached into a drawer for a comfortable shirt to eventually sleep in.

“Hey,” Jim exclaimed as said tunic hit him in the face. Bones winced before turning around.

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said as he held it up with a thoughtful look. “You say that every time and yet you keep tossing your shit everywhere. One of these days, I’m going to start hoarding all of it. And then you’ll have nothing, Bones, because it’s impossible for you to not throw your clothes all over the place.” Jim, who was shirtless, tilted his head at the tunic. “Maybe I’ll go ahead and start now.” With that, he fixed it so that it was right side out and pulled it over his head. He smoothed a wrinkle out of the bottom. “So there. How you like me now?”

Bones blinked several times.

Seeing Jim wearing his shirt was filling him with...something. It was...warm and it made his heart swell a little. He was somewhat dumbstruck by it, having to shake his head for a moment to clear it.

He was also incredibly turned on.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t already know that blue was a good color for Jim; indeed with his eyes, it’d be impossible not to realize that. But there was something about seeing him in his shirt that was doing things to him such as speeding his pulse rate and making his mouth go dry.

“Shoulders are a bit big,” Jim said absently. “Yours are broader than mine. Sleeves fit, though. Huh. Wonder why I never did this before?” He held the sleeve up to his nose and inhaled once. “Smells like…antiseptic and curmudgeon.” He looked up and smirked for a moment  
before noticing the look on Bones’ face. “You okay?”

He managed to shake himself. “What?”

“You’re all glassy-eyed and spacey,” Jim said with a dismissive hand gesture. “Like you’re silent and not interrupting me. Shit’s weird.”

Bones found himself walking towards him and he swallowed once. “Uh huh.”

“Yeah, Bones, anytime you’re not cursing at me while I’m going on about something it’s strange but…oh, uh, hey there.” Bones stood in front of him now, and it was his turn to blink. Without so much as a word, he placed his hands on his hips and pulled him in close.

“Uh huh,” he mumbled a second time as he began to press kisses to Jim’s throat. He sighed and tilted his head back, exposing more of it to him.

“Yeah okay, like I don’t know that you’re - _shit_ \- just doing this to get me to stop talking.” A hand slid up the back of the blue shirt, grabbing him almost possessively. Jim groaned a little as he could feel his cock against his thigh, which was already hard. “Jesus, Bones, I haven’t even _touched_ you…”

He mumbled something else, too quietly for him to catch, as he began walking them towards their bed. The backs of Jim’s knees hit it and he began to lose his balance, pulling Bones down with him. This suited him fine; it was where he wanted to be anyways, as he slotted  
himself in between Jim’s legs.  He bit down in a particular spot on his neck, soothing the mark with the flat of his tongue. Bones rolled his hips into Jim’s once, twice. He slid his free hand down and began to undo the fastenings on his regulation trousers.

Jim moved his hands so that one was buried in Bones’ hair while the other clutched his shoulder. He was beginning to pant now, his breaths coming in almost harsh gasps. As Bones kept rocking into him, he wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in close.

“Don’t know what I did,” he moaned. “But I need to do it as often as possible, fuck.”

The thought of Jim running around in his clothes made Bones groan loudly. God, he’d never get anything accomplished. He finished undoing Jim’s zipper and slipped his hand inside to cup him through his briefs. Jim bit his bottom lip as he jerked his hips up in response. His hands trembling a little, he let go of Bones and started to lift the hem of the blue shirt.

Bones quickly caught his hands and stopped him. He looked up at him with a questioning expression.

“What’s---“

“Leave it on.”

Jim furrowed his brows. Before he could ask why, he was kissed hard and sloppily.

He quickly forgot what he was supposed to be talking about.

\-----

Two days later, Bones was in his office finishing up some requisition forms. It seemed like all he did when the ship wasn’t on fire was paperwork and inventory. He sighed a little. Such was the price for the glamorous life of a starship’s Chief Medical Officer.

The entry bell sounded on his door and he barely spared it a glance as he said “Come in.” It slid open, and there was Jim with a smile. Bones looked up at him with a smile of his own as his heart skipped and he filled with a heavy warmth, something that was becoming more and more regular when he'd see him. He glanced down at his PADD before he looked back up at Jim with interest.

As it was his rest day, he was not in uniform. He was instead wearing a dark blue v-neck shirt that showed off the muscles in his arms and chest. His hair was a little mussed and he was in his oldest, most worn-in jeans.

“Hi,” he said in a soft voice. “I’d kiss you hello but, well…glass wall.” He made a dismissing gesture at said wall, which overlooked sickbay. Bones didn’t follow the movement of his hand; he was too busy looking at the way the color of his shirt contrasted against his skin.

Still smiling, Jim slid into the seat across from him. “How’s your day been? Inventory going along smoothly?”

Bones forced himself to swallow. He wiped his palms off on his pants at the same time an idea struck him and he smiled again. “Actually, there’s something I need to show you in the supply closet. I realize it’s your day off but…”

“No that’s fine, since I’m here and all.” Jim stood back up. “Lead the way.”

Still smiling, Bones got up and walked from behind his desk to the door. They left the office together, walking across the wing to the big supply closet in the back. Bones pushed the button to open the door and turn on the light, gesturing for Jim to go ahead. The captain  
obliged and he quickly followed. Thinking for a second, he pushed the button to lock the door behind them. Jim stood with his back to him, looking up at a box on a high shelf.

“So what did you need to---“ He was cut off by Bones grabbing his hips and pushing him up against a wall. He yelped a little, pressing his hands up against it to steady himself. “Bones?”

Bones didn’t answer. Instead he sighed and began to kiss the back of Jim’s neck. His hands slid up and under the front of his shirt, stroking and caressing his stomach. Jim angled his head down and bit his lower lip for a second before letting go of the wall with his left hand. He reached up and back to grab Bones’ hair.

“Aren’t you - _mmm_ \- on duty?” Bones moved his mouth from his neck to his ear, his tongue lightly pressing and running over it. Jim’s eyes rolled back up into his head and he spread his legs and bent at the waist a little.

“Won’t tell if you don’t,” was his answer. He moved his hands down and began to work on opening Jim’s fly---

“Leonard?”

“What, I’m not---” Bones shouted from his desk, the fantasy rapidly slipping away. He looked up into Geoffrey M’Benga’s face. “I mean. Hi, Geoff.”

“Alpha shift ended fifteen minutes ago,” the other doctor said as he gave him a funny look. “You’ve just been sitting in here staring off into space, so I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Bones felt his face go hot. He swallowed and tried to sit a little more straight in his chair. “Oh yeah, I’m fine just…I’ve got a lot on my mind.”

“Are you sure? You’re really flushed. Maybe I should take a look at you.”

“No!” Geoff blinked a few times and he cleared his throat. “I mean, that’s not really necessary. I’m fine, and I’m heading out the door.” He shifted again and that was when he remembered the erection he was currently sporting. “…In a minute.”

“…Okay. Sure, Leonard.” Geoff was clearly not convinced, but he did leave the office. Bones buried his face in his hands and took several calming deep breaths. He then placed both of his hands on his desk and stared down at them.

There were two things he knew at that moment.

The first was that he needed to get a handle on things, lest he have a similar breakdown in the middle of surgery or something else equally horrifying.

The second was that he was really glad Jim was off that day, as it meant he’d be home when he got in so he could…take care of things.

\-----

Later that night, as Jim lay sleeping tucked into his chest with a hand curled over one hip, Bones found he was unable to sleep. He was tired, but try as he might it seemingly wasn't happening.

He sighed softly, so as to not disturb Jim.

Jim was in fact wearing the dark blue shirt from the day dream when Bones came home. He promptly lost the power of speech again at the sight of him and dragged him down to the floor for a leisurely blow job followed by a long round of sex.

Bones winced; Jim had to be sporting some pretty bad carpet burn. He made a note to remember to look him over before they left for their shifts in the morning.

He rolled over so that he was laying on his back. Jim snuffled a little in his sleep and rolled with him, his head resting on his shoulder. He slid his arm across Bones' body and settled back into place. Looking down at his face, his heart again did the familiar swelling and skipping.

Bones watched him sleep for a while, his attention focused on the way his lashes rested against his cheek. There was something about the stillness in his features that made Jim look really young while he slept, young and a little innocent. It was almost jarring compared to how active and even manic Jim was while awake. On this particular night, it made Bones feel not only a surge of protectiveness, but something else that ran deeper within him.

Being careful not to wake him, he reached out a hand and ran the backs of his fingers over his cheek. Jim stirred momentarily, but did not open his eyes.

Bones sighed again before looking down his body where his hand rested on his stomach. The sheets had been pushed down somewhat, hovering around their waists. As usual, Jim was hogging them a little and they were slightly wrapped around him. He paid close attention to the way the white fabric rested near his arm.

Unlike blue, white was a terrible color for Jim. He was already so pale on his own that it simply washed him out further. It didn't even go with his hair at all, the blond somehow looking dull when he wore it. The color really did him no favors, and while Jim didn't wear it often, he was usually draped in it while they slept or had sex.

He briefly wondered what Jim would look like if he were draped in a rich blue for once. He imagined him shirtless, the blue fabric warm against his skin, his eyes sparkling. He quickly squashed the vision; it wasn't like it was really going to be possible.

Well, wait a minute.

He looked at Jim's face again and smiled. Actually getting yards of fabric seemed impractical and expensive; besides, what would they do with it afterwards? But a set of sheets, high quality ones in a certain color...that would work quite well.

Upon deeper reflection, it wasn't like it was an impossibility. Sure their sheets were standard issue and Starfleet regulation, but who the hell was ever going to see their bed to inspect it while they were so far from home? There was no real reason why it couldn't happen.

Of course, he'd keep this quiet so it would be a surprise. He slid his free hand down to Jim's and twined their fingers together. He stirred again a little, this time opening sleep-filled eyes. “Bones?”

There was that over-powering feeling again, which didn't make much sense. Why would he want to fuck Jim while he was half asleep?

“It's nothing,” he said. “Go back to sleep.” He pressed a kiss to Jim's hairline and he instantly relaxed and closed his eyes

“'Kay.”

As Jim drifted back to sleep, Bones considered his options. He'd have to check a few online catalogues for what he wanted, but he was sure he could find blue sheets in the right size. The question was how to get them onto the ship. They weren't due at a Starbase for a few weeks yet, and he wasn't certain he could wait that long. Patience never had been one of his strong suits.

He finally began to drift off himself when it hit him.

 _Scotty_.

\-----

The next afternoon, Bones grabbed a quick sandwich from the mess before heading down to the engineering bay. He was hoping that Scotty was alone, as he didn't particularly care for the entire ship knowing about what he was going to ask.

Bones climbed down the stairs leading to the engine room, pausing halfway down them when he saw Scotty attacking something with a wrench. His sleeves were rolled up and he was muttering swear words under his breath. Whatever it was that was going on, he wasn't sure he liked the looks of it.

He also paused for a different reason. Out of the seven of the senior-most staff members and bridge officers, he and Scotty were perhaps the least close. In fact, he couldn't think of a time just the two of them had held a conversation on their own. It actually made him feel a bit guilty, that here he was only seeking him out for a favor.

Well, he came this far so he may as well ask. If Scotty told him to fuck off, he'd figure things out on his own.

Having reached the end of the stairs, Bones began to make his way over to the engineer. “Scotty, it's McCoy. I was wondering if you---”

“Hand me that wrench,” was the answer without so much as a glance back. Bones blinked for a moment before noticing a wrench that was just out of his reach. He bent down at the knees and picked it up. It was of a smaller size than the one in his hand and he handed it over without a word. Scotty took it, still not looking at him, with a small grunt and went back to work. Bones stayed in his crouched position as he watched him work somewhat awkwardly for a moment.

“That looks complicated,” he finally said. Scotty grunted again.

“Sensor panel went bad for the inertial dampeners,” he said as he continued working the wrench. “Triggered an alarm, so here I am.”

Bones felt his face go pale. “The...inertial dampeners?”

“Aye. When their sensors go bad they don't do their jobs properly and the ship can't slow down right. I mean, I caught it early, only one alarm went off. It's not big enough to trip a whole yellow alert or anything. Now if it had been a cascading failure in the circuits, leading to problem after problem after problem, then we'd all...” Scotty trailed off as he suddenly realized with whom he was speaking. He turned and saw that Bones was frozen to his spot, white as a ghost. He had to clear his throat a few times before Bones would look at him again. “That didn't happen. It's just a simple sensor panel, we have plenty of the spare parts around and it's only taken me...seven point six minutes, a new personal best. We're right as rain, Doctor.”

He moved closer and placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on McCoy's shoulder. The doctor closed his eyes and breathed for a few moments before he regained his normal coloring. He also made a note to take a klonopin hypo when he got back up to medical.

“You're obviously not here to go on about how the ship runs with me,” Scotty said in a light tone. “What can I do for you?”

Right, the whole reason he was here. “Well, I need a favor. I understand if you say no, I mean...”

Scotty crossed his arms, but he didn't really look put out by the request. “What kind of favor?”

“The...discreet kind.” Bones lowered his voice a bit. “I need you to help me get something for Jim. That is, if you're so inclined.”

Looking intrigued, Scotty raised one of his eyebrows. “How discreet and how complicated?”

Well, this was promising. “Not even Jim can know about it level of discretion. And it involves getting something I order onto the ship without us being at a starbase.”

Scotty went from intrigued to downright curious. “Not even the captain?”

“No, it's a surprise.”

He got a knowing look on his face. “Oh, I bet it's a _sexy_ surprise.”

Bones sputtered and coughed for a moment as his face turned red. He was doing far too much of that lately. “Well, I...that is...uh...”

Scotty only had what could be called a shit-eating grin. “See, now you have to tell me all about it.”

He fidgeted for a moment. “I don't know how comfortable I am with...”

“Tell me or I'm not helping.”

Well, shit.

Bones sighed; fair was fair. “It's...a set of sheets. Blue ones.”

“Well, that's rather romantic in feeling,” Scotty said with a moderately surprised look on his face. “And also a good color for the captain.”

Romantic? Bones tilted his head to one side. That honestly hadn't occurred to him, that this could be construed as him being romantic. And it's not that he wasn't normally, but this was probably the biggest gesture he'd made in a while. Now that he thought harder about it, the thought of laying with Jim in the sheets was...really pleasant.

Pleasant enough to make his chest tighten and to spread that warmth throughout him again.

He shook himself out of it. “Yeah that's the point. Can you help with that?”

“Two questions. Where are you ordering them from and how long is the expected delivery?”

He was prepared for that. “Bed Bath and Beyond, expected delivery is four to six days.”

Scotty rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Go ahead and order them, I'll have them here in three.”

Bones blinked. “Okay. But I don't understand how...?”

“Do I tell you how to operate on people, Doctor?”

“Well, no,” Bones replied. “I'm not bossing you around though, I'm asking a legitimate question.” Scotty shushed him. If he were less confused, Bones would probably be infuriated by that.

“Just trust me. Three days.” Scotty smiled at him. “You'll have what you want.” With that, he turned his attention back to the panels and began working once more. Taking that for the dismissal it was, Bones got up and began to walk back the way he came.

He also felt like he didn't need to wonder as much about why he and Scotty didn't talk more.

\-----

Three days later, Bones found himself humming a little as he stood by the replicator in their quarters. The machine finished working and sure enough, there was coffee in two mugs.

“Oh thank God,” Jim said as he reached out from behind him and grabbed one. He quickly took a drink before spitting it back out. Bones made a face. “This tastes like pancake syrup!”

He sighed. Seriously, this happened every single day. “You grabbed mine.” He held out the plain white mug. “Here.”

Jim passed the other mug to him with an offended look on his face. He grabbed his gratefully. “As I was saying, thank God.” He drank with his eyes closed, savoring it.

Bones watched him drink for a while, and his heart swelled and skipped again. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Jim really was something else.

Sensing he was being watched, Jim opened his eyes and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged and placed one hand on his waist.

“C'mere,” he said and Jim let himself be pulled close. Bones kissed him on the mouth for a few moments. When they parted, Jim had a slight flush to his face and a somewhat familiar look in his eyes. Bones raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing I just...” He looked strangely shy. “I...” The doctor's communicator beeped from where it sat on their desk and Jim stared at it before saying, “You should get that. I've got to get to the bridge.” He kissed him again quickly before taking a few steps towards the door.

“Wait but, what were you going to say?”

Jim paused at the door and turned back to favor him with a smile. “I'll tell you later.” With that, he was gone. Bones scratched the back of his neck in confusion before his comm beeped a second time. He shrugged and grabbed it off the desk.

“McCoy here,” he said into it.

“The eagle has landed,” came the answer. “Repeat, the eagle has landed, over.”

Bones sighed. “Scotty, why can't you just say 'I've got your sheets'?”

“Where's the fun in that?”

He would have argued, but there really wasn't much he could say.

“Anyways, they're down here in the engine room whenever you want to swing by. And before you ask or panic or anything, they're packed in a very nondescript brown cardboard box.”

“Okay,” he said. “And thanks again, Scotty. I mean it.”

“Anytime. Scott out.”

The comm line went dead. Bones looked down at it with a smile on his face.

He couldn't wait for that night.

\-----

Several hours later, Bones was just about finished making the bed when he heard the front door slide open. He straightened the last corner just as Jim called his name.

“I'm back here,” he replied as he took a step back to admire his handiwork.

The sheets were even more striking than they had looked in the catalogue. They were a vibrant and rich blue, the color of sapphires. The material was incredibly smooth to the touch, almost like a sateen. They were perfect in every way.

“Are you hiding from me or some...” Jim trailed off as he stood behind him. He tilted his head to one side. “Those weren't there this morning.”

Bones shook his head. “As always, your powers of observation are astounding.”

Jim sniffed once. “Whatever. Okay so it's not my birthday. We've only been together for about five months, so it's not our anniversary. So...” He waved a hand at them for a moment, before freezing. “Oh. I see.”

Bones turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Was he that transparent? “See what?”

He was favored with an aside glance. “Okay, Bones? I'm the youngest starship captain in 'Fleet history. I'm fluent in several languages. I completed a demanding four-year academy degree program in just under three. Many people consider me to be a tactical genius.” Bones rolled his eyes. “And you really think that I haven't noticed the way you've been all over me ever since I wore your shirt?”

Really, he ought to have known better. He felt his cheeks go hot, because indeed he was that transparent. “Well I...I mean, you never said anything...”

“What am I going to say? 'Oh no please hot Doctor Boyfriend, stop jumping me at every turn'?” Jim chuckled almost to himself. “I don't think so.”

Still somewhat embarrassed, Bones didn't really have anything to say to that. Jim smiled at him and gently placed his hands on his face.

“If I had a problem, I would have said so,” he said in a reassuring tone. “But I don't have a problem at all with you liking me in the color blue. It just shows you have good taste.” He broke eye contact and made his way over to the bed. He bent over and lightly ran a hand over the fabric. “Which, I mean, that goes without saying because what are these? Egyptian cotton?”

“Eight hundred thread count,” he supplied with a nod. Jim let out a low whistle.

“Nice.” He tilted his head to one side, as if considering something important. A slow smile began to spread across his face and he looked back to Bones. “Get out.”

“What?”

Jim made a shooing motion with his right hand. “Get out of here. Go to the...living room. Or something. Stay within earshot.” He pecked Bones on the lips once, and he blinked in confusion. “Oh like you don't know what I'm up to. Get!”

Bones honestly wasn't sure what Jim was up to, though he did have a good guess; he did make his way out into the living room. He stood somewhat awkwardly by the couch, nerves hitting him somewhat hard. Which was ridiculous, because whatever was going to happen had probably already occurred dozens upon dozens of times.

He began to pace around the room, his hands in his pockets.

This was...really strange. He wasn't even that nervous the first time they slept together. Why would he feel that way now?

“Ready!”

Bones stopped his pacing. He exhaled loudly and then made his way back to their bedroom.

The sight that greeted him made him stop dead in his tracks.

Jim dimmed the lights to around fifty percent and was in the bed. He was, at the very least, shirtless and his hair was a bit mussed from the removal of his clothing. The sheets were pulled up to his waist almost modestly, making it apparent that he wasn't wearing anything at all. The blue in the fabric contrasted perfectly with his skin, and his eyes stood out even more than usual.

He took his breath away.

And it was at this moment that he realized why he was so nervous and where those waves of feeling had come from, why his head kept spinning and his heart kept aching.

He loved him.

He was in love with him in a way that he had never thought possible. It was complete and unwavering and just...a part of who he was down to the depths of his soul.

He swallowed.

“So what do you think? Do I pass muster?” Jim's smile was warm and inviting. Bones said nothing, instead he simply started walking towards the bed. Once he reached it, he sat down on the edge near his knees. He continued to stare at him, which caused a faint blush to form on Jim's cheeks. “Bones?”

Still saying nothing, he reached out and took one of Jim's hands in both of his. He lightly ran his thumb across the backs of his knuckles and cleared his throat.

“You are,” he said and his voice came out hoarse. “The most gorgeous thing I have ever seen.”

The blush deepened on Jim's face and he ducked his head down a little. His smile turned somewhat shy. “Wh...I mean...”

Bones didn't answer him verbally; instead he brought his wrist to his lips, planting a kiss on the inside of it. His eyes never left Jim's face, which caused the captain to blush somehow even more. He let go of his hand and closed some of the distance between them. Bones took his face in his hands and kissed him. Jim sweetly kissed him back and they lingered like that for a while.

Moving his hands from his face down to his shoulders, Bones deepened the kiss. Jim sighed a little into it as he wrapped his hands around his back. He broke the kiss so he could go ahead and pull his shirts over his head, throwing them in the vague direction of the hamper. Bones quickly went back to kissing Jim as he placed his hands on his waist to hold him close. He tried to pour everything that he was feeling into this kiss, all of the love and adoration, and it burned a little as Jim made a small mewl into it.

Pressing as close as he could, Bones held him tight. Jim brought his hands up to rest on his biceps. He spread his legs beneath the sheets and Bones rested as best as he could in between them. One of his hands slid from his lower back down and around to his outside of his thigh.

That was when he noticed it.

“Are you on a towel?”

Jim blushed again. “They're so nice. I just didn't want them getting messed up the first time we used them.”

Bones chuckled. He pulled him into another deep kiss, trying to press him down into the mattress. Jim caught on to his intentions and began to slide downwards to lay on his back. Resting himself on top of him, Bones began to slowly press kisses to his jawline. Jim gave a contented sigh and ran his hands up his spine.

Bones regretfully took his hands off Jim so he could unfasten his pants. He slid them down along with his boxers, kicking them onto the floor. Gazing down into Jim's eyes, he caressed his face again for a moment before kissing him once more. Jim pulled him close, slowly sliding his hips up to meet his. Bones broke the kiss to groan a little.

The captain let go of him and reached down in between them to push the sheet down, Bones lifting himself to help him. It was kicked out of the way and there was nothing in between them any longer. Jim lay flat back on the towel and opened his arms to him once more. He rested himself flush against his body and ran his hands smoothly down his sides. Bones resumed kissing his jawline, his throat, every inch he could easily reach. Jim's breaths started to become more shallow and quick and he gripped Bones' shoulders more tightly.

His hands traveled upwards and stroked Jim's chest, caressing his nipples. He arched his back in response, tilting his head back to give Bones better access to his neck. He let go of Bones with one hand and threw his arm across his face. It was kind of crazy, they had barely done anything, but there was an intensity to Bones' movements, an intensity and so much reverence and emotion behind every touch that he didn't recall ever feeling before.

Bones stopped what he was doing and looked up at Jim's face. He had an arm thrown across his eyes and was panting frantically, little mewls escaping on every other breath. Without even looking up, Bones reached over and opened the nightstand drawer to fish out the lubricant they kept there. He found it quickly and placed it on the bed next to them. He began to move down his body bit by bit, kissing and licking a path down Jim's skin.

Jim dug his fingers into Bones' skin hard enough to bruise. He began to tremble a little beneath him as Bones sucked on his collarbone. He let go of him long enough to blindly open the tube and pour some lube onto his right hand. His fingers coated, he reached down and slowly circled Jim's entrance with one finger. Jim mewled again, more loudly this time, and he slipped the finger inside as he gently pulled one of his nipples into his mouth.

After slowly thrusting it in and out a few times, Bones paused to search for his prostate. He found it quickly and fluttered his finger against it, causing Jim to cry out and cant his hips upwards. He continued to do this for a little while before adding a second finger. Bones kissed and licked his way across Jim's chest and started sucking on his other nipple as he scissored his fingers once, twice. Jim was outright shaking beneath him now as he continued working him with his hand.

Bones moved a little further down his body, licking a trail down towards his stomach. Jim responded by fisting one hand in the blue sheets, his other threading through Bones' hair. He tightened his grip on both as a third finger was added; his hips rolled slowly in circles in time with his hand. Bones would sometimes press against his prostate and sometimes not, and it was driving him closer and closer to the edge.

“Bones, _please_ ,” he said not a little frantically. “Please, I can't...I'm gonna...”

He nodded and carefully slid his fingers out of him. Without another word, he grabbed the lube again and slicked his cock up as quickly as possible. He moved back in between Jim's legs and, gripping his thighs, began to slide himself into him. When he was buried as far as he could go, he lingered there for a moment, his eyes never leaving his face.

Jim tossed his head back and tried to regulate his breathing, his hand still in the doctor's hair. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes to meet Bones' gaze. He swallowed once thickly, and began to open his mouth to ask what was going on before Bones leaned down and, almost chastely, kissed him.

Once more, Jim found himself at a loss for words. It was so tender and unlike the way they had been having sex he found himself floored. Before he could ask, Bones began to move, leisurely thrusting in and out of him. He cried out again instead, closing his eyes so he could just feel him.

Bones nodded slightly in approval as he reached one of his hands out to the one Jim had buried in the sheets. He circled his wrist carefully and tugged; Jim let go of the rich fabric and Bones was able to press his arm into the mattress by his head. He kissed him again, not stopping the movements in and out of him, and slid his fingers in between his, twining them together. Jim slowly wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. He arched his back up to meet him, panting and groaning with each thrust.

Bones kissed him again, albeit more sloppily than the others, and moved his free hand down to stroke up and down Jim's shaft. He whined a little in the back of his throat as he twisted his wrist and ran his palm over the head before stroking him in time with his body. Jim broke the kiss to pant frantically, resting his forehead against his cheek. Bones could tell by the way his grip tightened in his hair that he was getting close and sped his hand, thrusted harder. It didn't take too long after that and Jim came with a low cry in the back of his throat.

Closing his eyes and taking a shaky deep breath. Bones bit his bottom lip, feeling himself start to get close, Jim's orgasm enough to push him there. Jim leaned forward and began to kiss him on his cheek and face.

“C'mon, Bones,” he slurred. “Let go.”

Gripping his hand more tightly, Bones thrust a few more times before his back stiffened and he came with a loud growl. He sighed softly and opened his eyes. Jim was smiling up at him and stroked his hair as he came down. He smiled back and kissed him again. Jim sighed into it and held him close. Without ending it, Bones gently pulled out of him. He then rolled them so they were laying on their sides. Jim sighed again and pressed as close as he could, his arms circling around Bones' waist.

They lay like that for a while, just kissing and holding each other. The kiss eventually ended and Jim moved so that his head was tucked under Bones' chin. They breathed together, both of them happy and spent.

“So um,” Jim began after a long while. “That wasn't what...I was expecting you to jump me and pin me down again.”

Bones traced patterns in Jim's arm with a finger. “Yeah?”

He nodded a few times. “Yeah. But while I don't mind that, being pinned down I mean, I gotta say that I liked this a lot better.”

His smile almost over-taking his face, Bones nodded. “Duly noted.”

Jim nuzzled his neck for a moment before settling again. “Also these have got to be the most comfortable things I've ever laid on. So you get the gold star for sheet buying.”

Bones didn't answer with anything but a snort. Jim replied to his snort with a small yawn.

“Think we should get another set,” he said in a tone that was somewhat tired. “Don't want these to get worn out.”

“That's probably not a bad idea,” Bones said with a yawn of his own. He buried his nose in his hair.

“The next set...could they be green? Like...a dark one, maybe an emerald color?”

Bones furrowed his brows. That was random, why would Jim want green sheets? He didn't own anything that color himself, although he was fond of a couple of shirts Bones owned that were...

 _Oh_.

He noticed that Jim looked somewhat fidgety. Bones smiled again.

“Green sounds good,” he finally answered. Jim closed his eyes and smiled.

“Awesome.” He snuggled in even closer and began to drift off to sleep.

That time, when Bones felt his heart skip and his chest tighten, he understood the meaning behind it.

And now I am off to my first day of college! dgsjgdajhgdsjhadhjahsjadshjdajdajsh


End file.
